pistachio_armyfandomcom-20200213-history
Peacebringer
Class:Kyrat Destroyer Engines: 8 Main 8 Secondary Weapons: 4 Heavy Cannons 4 Thunderball Cannons 1 Heavy Thunderball Cannon 6 Cannons Other Systems: Cloaking System Enhanced Self Destruct Mechanism Crew: Romeo Hal The Peacebringer was Romeo Hal's personal Krayt-class Destroyer, which served as his and Romeo Gang's flagship. The basis of the Krayt-class Destroyer, it's design plans were found in the ruins of the destroyed Death Bringer 3 by Sky Army. After realizing how effective it could be, it was stolen from Sky Army hands and delivered to Romeo Hal. The Peacebringer was first used by Hal over Carida to great effect, prompting the creation of more Krayt-class Destroyers. After the Squid's defeat over Forest Island, Hal, along with an accompanying fleet, moved in on Fondor, finding the Pistachio Army fleet attacking the remaining Squid warships. The Peacebringer fought with the crumbling Squid forces against Pistachio Army until the Eclipse was captured. Characteristics The Peacebringer was a modified Krayt-class Destroyer stolen from Sky Army shipyards. It was painted black with white trims and had intimidating murals of a krayt dragon running along each side of the hull. It carried 4 massive, thunderball cannons fixed to the front of the ship. The Peacebringer also was armed with 3 cannons on either side of the rear fins. The ship had a shield generator positioned on top of the bridge similar to the Sky Army Star Destroyer. Romeo Hal also had a cloaking device installed to aid in stealth attacks. History The Peacebringer was the first of its class, created by Sky Army as a prototype Krayt-class Destroyer. It was stolen by the Romeo Gang after its plans were found in the wreckage of the third Death Bringer.The vessel was then modified and given a customized paintjob. Romeo Hal was first spotted using the ship over Carida. There, he was confronted by Admiral Thracia. Thracia informed him of the death of Prince Bee, who was going to buy a Night Army artifact,then betrayed Hal over Carida. Thracia then destroyed an Interceptor IV frigate, belonging to Hal, using a HVs-2 hypervelocity gun on the Island's surface. Hal countered Thracias attack by bringing in his fleet, including the Peacebringer. The two fought until Tyber's henchman Atlas stole the artifact. Fleeing aboard the Hound's Tooth, Atlas delivered the artifact to Thracia on board his flagship The Admonitor. Thracia promptly fled. The rest of Thracia's fleet was ordered to stay and destroy Romeo Hal's fleet. The Romeo gang quickly defeated the ships.Hal then discovered the effectiveness of the Krayt-class Destroyer. After the destruction of the Seventh Death Bringer, the Peacebringer, along with an accompanying fleet, attacked the Sky Army forces over Kuat. Their goal was to steal the unfinished Eclipse. The Pistachio Army fleet, intent on destroying all Squid Army ships, arrived at the same time. The two groups formed a fragile alliance and began to attack three Cardan V sky stations. Meanwhile, a boarding shuttle was making its way over to the Eclipse. The party boarded and claimed control of the massive warship. Squid Army gained the upper hand and destroyed the Pistachio Army Forces. = The Inside of the Peacebringer. =